1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ratchet wrench and more specifically, to a high-strength ratchet structure for ratchet wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many reversible ratchet wrenches are commercially available. These reversible ratchet wrenches commonly comprise a wrench body, a ratchet member coupled to the wrench body, a directional block member for engaging the ratchet member to control the direction of rotation of the ratchet member relative to the wrench body, prohibiting the ratchet member from clockwise rotation and allowing the ratchet member for counter-clockwise rotation, or prohibiting the ratchet member from counter-clockwise rotation and allowing the ratchet member for clockwise rotation. This single-sided stop control design is not applicable for high torque application. The ratchet member may slip when encountering a high resistance, resulting in a failure.